The Punishment
by Autemn Moon
Summary: Ali wanted to die, Dwayne had other plans, he wants her to suffer for ever wanting to end it, David doesn't understand his friend's issue over this girl, Will Ali and Dwayne change each other? Will it be for the better? Please Read, my first story :-
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**Disclaimer! I don't own the Lost Boys or Kurt Cobain **** but I do own Ali **** Enjoy guys!**

Alexandria Masterson woke up with a start on that October morning, got dressed in her favorite yellow dress with little blue flowers on it and went downstairs for a late breakfast. As Alexandria or Ali to those who knew her best finished her fruity pebbles she thought about how this would be her last breakfast because tonight at 9 she was going to throw herself off of Hudson's Bluff.

Ali hadn't always been suicidal that was until six months ago. On April 6th a group of sadistic surf Nazi's had attacked her as she was leaving the boardwalk, she was violently raped and beaten and left for dead. The young couple who had found her said it was a miracle that she was still alive, that comment still made Ali sneer, "yea some fucking miracle." As she was leaving the hospital three days later Ali knew her life would never be the same. The police had enough to worry about then a poor little red headed local claiming of a rape, after all Santa Carla is the murder capitol of the world.

After she finished eating Ali went upstairs to her room, pulled her hair into a ponytail, threw on her white converses and slowly walked downstairs grabbed her sweater and left her house for the last time.

Walking out the door and onto her front porch she turned and slowly locked her front door, she doubted that anyone would check on the house for a long while. For the past two years Ali had lived alone her mother had gone missing two years earlier and was now presumed dead and her father had left a few weeks after she had been born. Besides her mother, Ali had no other family and not too many friends, so Ali figured nobody would miss her at least not for awhile.

Ali left her porch and got into her forest green geo metro and backed out of her driveway put her sunglasses on and looked back at her house with a sigh. She wasn't too upset that this would be her last day alive, after all it's not like she had anyone to turn to anyway. She wished it could have been different that maybe she could have had a friend someone to turn to in her time of need, but "whatever" she thought "this is the way it turned out, so stop being a baby and get over it, its not like you have to deal too much longer anyway."

Ali turned her radio on as she drove toward the boardwalk she figured she would walk around for awhile, grab some dinner before ditching her car in the woods and walking along the path the last mile on her way to the bluff. Ali let herself be absorbed by the music of her generation the early 90's as she began singing along to Kurt Cobain , " with the lights out, it's less dangerous, here we are now, entertain us, I feel stupid and contagious, here we are now, entertain us. "

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! Sorry I didn't get the boys in this chapter I promise they will be in the next and it will be longer **** . Please review let me know how I did if you loved it or hated it I still wanna know. Much Love, Vana **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

**Disclaimer I do not own the lost boys ****L**** but I do own Ali ****J**

Dwayne's eyes shot open as he felt the last rays of sun set into the ocean, as he jumped down from his perch he felt his brothers also waking up for their night of fun and feeding. Dwayne smirked as he pulled his leather jacket over his full taunt muscles, he knew tonight was going to be perticully fun; he could feel the fear his was going to cause some poor girl surging through his veins. Ever since that night back in '87 where they had been 'killed' the boys had become violent and sadistic in their hunting, as it turns out the Frog brothers hadn't been as great of vampire hunters as they thought they were. They had forgotten the most important rule, the only way to make sure the vampire wasn't gonna come back was to burn the corpse, if you didn't then the vampire could pull its self back together. The process was rather painful and Dwayne never wanted to experience it again but nonetheless it worked, all four of the Lost Boys were back.

The Frog brothers on the other hand would never see another day, neither would Michael or Star, David had made sure of that. And wasn't that a beautiful sight watching that old house burn to the ground, every time Dwayne thought about it he still laughed, hearing them scream as the house burnt down around them as well as themselves still gave Dwayne the chills.

Dwayne left the sleeping quarters and descended down the old stone staircase into the main room of the cave. As he stomped into the room Marko turned to him and called, " hey Dwayne any idea of what ya wanna feed on tonight, if it's a girl you might wanna try getting laid too, maybe it will get rid of your piss pore attitude." Marko, Paul and David all laughed pissing Dwayne off; he spun around to Marko with inhuman speed and held him up to the cave wall by his throat growling, "Mind your own fucking business Asshole!" David jumped in pulling Dwayne off of Marko and with glowing eyes and exposed fangs spat, "knock it off…. Both of you… I'm fucking tired of all this bullshit.. Marko you know that kinda shit pisses Dwayne off… and Dwayne stop being so fucking sensitive, for the last eight years you've been so pissy its getting to be fucking ridiculous, maybe Marko's right you do need laid, its time to go…. Let's ride." The boys spead off into the night, heading for the boardwalk, to David the matter was settled and since Max was dead from descending into the fire place Dwayne knew better then to start it back up, he was still pissed yea but that would go away with the screams of his next victim.

Ali stood on the boardwalk watching the sun set over the ocean. She sighed thinking back on her last couple of hours she walked along the ocean water allowing the crisp Pacific to graze at her ankles, browsed through several stores and rode the carousal, when she had been younger her mother had often brought her to the boardwalk and every time Ali would beg her to ride on the carisoul with her, it had always been her favorite and for those few minutes today she had almost felt her mother riding with her. Ali shook that feeling away, " mom's dead," she thought , "and nothing I do or feel is going to bring her back, so stop being so ridiculous about a stupid baby ride." Ali walked slowly down the board walk, grabbed a slice of pizza and a coke at Mauro's her favorite pizza shop. After eating Ali glanced up at the clock on the wall, " 8:03, fifty-seven minutes left to go Ali girl, better get a move on it," Ali thought to her self.

Ali rose from her table and left Mauro's, she turned down the boardwalk heading for her car lost in thought and not looking where she was going, she barely glanced up when she walked into the chest of a stranger, muttering sorry she began to make her way around the tall oak of a man when she felt him grab her arm, pulling her back around he growled, "where do you think your going in such a hurry, little one?" Ali slowly looked up to meeting the angry chocolate brown eyes of a beautiful stranger with her green ones and spat, "what the hell does it matter to you."

Dwayne was walking down the boardwalk hunting for prey when a pretty redheaded girl walked into him. How easy was this the prey was coming to him, normally most people on the boardwalk avoided him and the other boys,they scared them. And to think the nerve of his pretty little prey trying to walk away only muttering her apologies, he was going to have none of that, so he stopped her, reaching around he grabbed her by the arm not hard enough to hurt her, that would come later, but hard enough to get her attention. Looking at her in the eyes he growled, "where do you think your going in such a hurry little one?" His prey looked up meeting his eyes with her striking green ones and literally spat, "what the hell does it mater to you?" he always liked them feisty made the end result all the more satisfying, hearing them scream for help, when he knew help would never come. "It matters, because I want to know," he replied with a smirk. His prey glared at him, "does it look like I care what you want," she pulled her arm away, "now if it's all the same to you, I have plans for this evening." Dwayne watched as his prey stepped away from him and began walking across the boardwalk and to a little green car, Dwayne presumed was hers, he turned and mounted his bike, pulling out ever so slowly smiling to himself he muttered, "by the end of tonight doll face you will care about what I want." And with that he began following her toward the road that leads to Hudson's Bluff.

**Reviews make me smile, so don't forget, let me know how I'm doing! The next chapter is in the works, more of the boys and Ali. Much love to you all – Vana **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

**Hello again, **** so I do not own the lost boys **** but I do own Ali, yay!**

**Thanks guys for all of your reviews, so far they make me smile and dance around the room!**

Ali slowly pulled into the clearing, parked and then sat in her car staring out into the trees ahead. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end, she had felt like someone was following her but she saw no lights behind the car, quickly scanning over the trees around, shaking her head Ali whispered, "stop freaking out so much, now your paranoid, its probably just a animal or something, your fine, its gonna be fine." Ali sat in her car watching the leaves on the trees around her sway slightly with the wind, she turned up the radio and sung along to her favorite song 'push' by matchbox twenty, "I wanna push you around, well I will, well I will, I wanna push you down, well I will, well I will, I wanna take you for granted, I wanna take you for granted, yea well I will."

Dwayne looked down at his prey from his perch in a tall oak tree in front of her. A slight breeze tousled his hair around his shoulders, his dark eyes glared out, a soft chuckle escaped his lips, "what the hell was his prey doing? Did she want to be killed? Who goes out in the middle of no where all alone in the fucking murder capitol of the world?" Nevertheless Dwayne was thrilled, this girl was making this easy for him, so easy in fact that maybe he would take her back to the cave tonight where he could have his thrill, and no one but him would hear her scream. Stalking his victim and he would wait patently until she decided to do something because now he was curious as to what exactly his prey was doing, he was the boogie man and she was the unknowing dinner.

Ali looked around her one last time, sighed and unlocked her door. She slowly rose from her seat, stepped out of the car, turned and shut the door; with her hand resting on the handle she closed her eyes took a deep breath and began walking toward the path that led to Hudson's Bluff. She walked slowly but with conviction down the narrow path, every now and then looking up into the rustling trees behind and above her, "funny" she thought that the rustling never came front in front of her, but always from directly behind her or straight above her, it was like the forest was following her along her path to decent. Soon Ali reached the end of the path and the bluff was in direct view, she slowly walked to the edge of the cliff and looked out into the ocean and up into the stars above her, "I'm doing the right thing," she whispered her voice cracking, and she turned around took seven steps back, turned back around, "this is the way it has to be," she whispered one last time. And with tears in her eyes and dampening her cheeks she ran and threw herself off the cliff side.

Dwayne carefully stalked his prey through the treetops, occasionally she would look up into the trees hearing a rustling, but the look on her face said that she most likely thought it was the wind or a squirrel. He followed her all the way down the path that leads to Hudson's Bluff figuring she was going to meet a boy there, oh well, he'd kill her boyfriend, watch her scream in horror, try to run away and then carry out his original plan. It surprised him however when she walked out into the clearing alone, he waited in the shadows, watching her every move. What was this girl doing he thought as she walked close, too close to the edge of the cliff, and then when she turned he could see the tears in her eyes and instantly he knew what was going to happen, before he could stop her she was running toward the edge of the cliff! O hell no! This was not the way she was going to die, it was the cowards way out, and if anything Dwayne was not about to let his prey take the cowards way out. So quick as lighting he was after her, jumping off the cliff behind her, he saw her hit her head on a rock protruding out of the cliff side, and as he caught her, she took one look at him and passed out cold into his arms.

Ali awoke several hours later in a dark, damp room, and alough she was laid out softly on an old four postered bed she couldn't move much, her left ankle was tied to what she believed was a bed post and her head was throbbing terribly. Ali couldn't see anyone else, but she could feel that she wasn't alone. "Hello," she quietly called out and for several minutes no one answered, so she called out again this time a little louder, "hello, please, is somebody out there?" Ali felt a chill go up her spine when she heard a familiar deep, angry voice says, "Hello again, doll face."

**I promise I will write more soon, most likely before the weekend! **** so review please so I know how I'm doing, much love to all of you! – Vana **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

**Sorry for the short chapter and the long wait, I promise the next chapter will be much longer, and as for the wait I'm getting married in 8 weeks and am a little frazzled right now. But I'm sure the next chapter will have less of a wait then this one did. P.S. I do not own the lost boys but I do own Ali. Enjoy **

"Hello again, doll face" a deep angry voice responded to her call "hello" and instantly Ali knew who was there. It was the creep from the board walk but how…. why… what… what was going on, Ali couldn't think straight, she remembered standing on the edge of Hudson's Bluff and could have sworn that she jumped off. But if she had then how was she here, wherever here was, and what was going on and why was she tied up with the crazy guy from the boardwalk? She was afraid to ask the last question, not because she was scared of the question but of the answers that question might bring. Ali took a deep breath as she mustered up the courage to say something, breathing deeply she said, "hello, are you still there?" Ali held her breath waiting for a reply. She felt her body tense up as she heard him moving closer, and closer to her, and she let out a soft yelp feeling his breath on her face, she felt him bend in closer until he was inches from her, "of course I am babe, your mine now."

Dwayne watched his prey stir in her sleep, "good," he thought, "she's waking up now." He stood in the middle of the small cavern silently, not wanting to alert his victim of his presence just yet; he wanted her to wake up in the dark, alone. He watched as she slowly regained her consciousness, she sat up straining her eyes against the darkness trying to make something out but that was to no avail, Dwayne had brought her down into the deepest end of the cave along with one of the old four postered beds that remained after the fault brought down the whole hotel into the caverns he and the boys now called home. He had tied her left leg to one of the posts not so she couldn't run away, she wouldn't get far, she was in too deep and in too much darkness but so he wouldn't have to look for her later, also the binding helped him up the fear aspect in her. He could hear her heart racing, almost feel her pulse racing from across the room, he smirked when he heard her call, "hello," he decided not to answer waiting to see what she would do next. He watched as she curled herself up the best she could as she brought her hands up to cradle her head, "poor baby," he thought, "but more then her head is gonna hurt before I'm done with her." A few minutes later he heard her call out again this time almost pleading, "Hello, please is somebody out there?" Dwayne smirked in the knowledge that now his victim was scared, "well why not scare her a little more," he thought stepping silently closer to her he responded, "Hello again, Doll face." Dwayne inwardly laughed when he saw the look of fear morph into pure terror as she realized it was he who had her now. He waited now watching her, her struggle not to scream out, to not cry, to not show him any of her vuneralabilty, finally she spoke again, "hello, are you still there?" Wanting to wait no longer Dwayne moved closer to her making as much noise as possible so she could hear him, he stopped at the side of the bed and leaned in close to her ear, and upon hearing a soft yelp escape from her lips he replied, "of course I am babe, your mine now." And as expected the girl screamed, to quiet her Dwayne covered her mouth and nose cutting off oxygen, she struggled briefly but after a few moments she was out like a light, to make her sleep last longer Dwayne removed a vile of sleeping medicine and slowly poured it down her throat, "there," he thought, "that should keep you out for a while, my pet." And with that he left the cavern making his way up to the main room of the cave to meet his brothers.

**I hope you liked this chapter, Reviews are like gold you cant have enough… so please review. I love you all - Vana**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Hey guys sorry for the super long wait for this chapter but I got married in June so for a while my life was nothing but wedding planning. Any who heres your next chapter on Ali and Dwayne hope you enjoy it. P.S. I don't own the Lost Boys but I do own Ali. Happy reading**

"So I had this pretty little blonde just where I wanted her," Marco was telling the others about his dinner when Paul cut in, "Yeah, right on her back." Marco grinned and nodded, the others laughing was cut short by Dwayne entering the room from the side cavern. David looked up puzzled at his brothers weird entrance pulled the cigarette from his lips, "What the fuck were you doing down there?" Dwayne ignored David's question and continue walking through the center of the main room on the path that lead to the boys' sleeping quarters, David rolled his piercing blue eyes before rising from the wheel chair that he was sitting in and within the second he had Dwayne pinned against the cave wall by his leather jacket, "I believe I said 'what the fuck were you doing down there', I don't like being ignored Dwayne you should know this by now," David growled. Pissed off Dwayne spat, "it's none of your fucking business!" A smirk began to break out on David's face, "really now Dwayne, it's none of my fucking business. Is that so? You see I wouldn't have cared what you were doing down there if only you had told me when I asked, but now that I know it's some big secret I think I'm gonna make it my business." With that he let Dwayne go and with a big smirk on his face he sauntered off toward the cavern Dwayne had exited from, "come boys, let's see what our brother is hiding from us." Paul and Marco laughed at this, "Yeah Dwayneie whatcha hiding," Paul said smirking as he turned and followed David down into the cavern. Marco merely grinned his cheasher cat smile and followed, as he entered the cavern he turned to Dwayne and said, "What aren't you coming?" Dwayne threw his head back and sighed, Marco was right he better follow especially if he wanted his prisoner in one piece, growling threw his teeth Dwayne made his way down into the cavern after his brothers. Dwayne easily caught up with the boys and as he followed them. He desperately tried to come up with a way of explaining the situation the others would find once they came to the main room of the cavern, but to Dwayne it seemed that the closer they got to that room the fewer excuses he could come up with.

As they turned the corner to enter the room Dwayne felt the other boys stop, he closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath preparing himself for the comments he knew were going to come. "Holy shit dude, who knew you were into the kinky stuff," Paul said laughing as he grabbed Dwayne by the shoulder and shook it in a congratulatory way. "Yea man good for you, "Marco added eyeing the girl tied to the bed. As Marco and Paul stood congratulating Dwayne on his 'awesome situation' David made his way closer to the sleeping form noticing her leg tied to the bed post and her unbitten neck he spun around to the others fire gleaming in his eyes, "think this is funny do you boys, this girl could ruin everything we have here if she escapes or is let go by one of you morons. Remember what happened when we let Star have her 'freedom' yea you got a steak through your chest," he spat turning to look at Marco. "And you got a 'healthy' dose of holy water," he said to Paul veciously, "O yea and you," he said turning to Dwayne, "If I'm not mistaken you had a 'wonderful' death by stereo. Now if you don't mind Dwayne explaining what in the blue fuck is going on down here with this girl, because I for one would surely like to know." Dwayne looked up and met the gaze of David before taking a deep breath and beginning to explain the situation at hand. "Look, tonight when we broke off to hunt I was standing on the boardwalk when this little redheaded bitch ran into me. After muttering her apologies I was set on making her my dinner for the evening so I followed her to Hudson's Bluff where I planned on killing who ever she met up with then having a little fun with her before I killed her too." Paul cut in with a grin, "Wait! Dwayne, you know how to have fun," causing both him and Marco to break out into hysterics. "Shut up you assholes!" David growled, "Let your brother continue." Dwayne glared at both Marco and Paul before he continued on, "Anyways, when we got to the bluff, instead of meeting up with someone there she jumped off." He paused the anger in him building up again, " So I went over after her, and decided I was going to make her pay for wanting to kill herself, so I brought her here figuring I could make her pay better if I had her somewhere confined." David looked at his brother in disbelief for a moment before one of his traditional smirks hit his face, " Alright Dwayne whatever, if you feel you need to make this girl 'pay' for her sins or something that's fine by me. But when you decide that you've had enough you have two choices you either kill her or you turn her." He stopped for a second before continuing on, "But Dwayne let me make this perfectly clear if you do decide to turn her, you better make sure she will hunt because I'm not having another situation like the last time." He began to leave the cavern before turning back to Dwayne, "if you do turn her and she won't hunt I will personally kill the both of you. Now boys let us sleep dawns approaching." With that comment David left the room followed closely by both Paul and Marco, Dwayne stayed where he was for a moment looking at his bound captive, "until tonight little one." Dwayne then proceeded to leave the cavern and make his way to the sleeping quarters with the others, and as he hung from the bar in the caves ceiling preparing himself for a day's rest a slight smile grazed his face.

Several hours later Ali began to stir in her sleep, sitting up in her bed and rubbing her eyes she thought about the horrible nightmare that she had had. She figured her imagination had been playing a trick on her when she opened her eyes to darkness that was until she felt the rope that bonded her left ankle to the bed that she now realized was not hers. Ali began to struggle against her bindings but the total darkness that surrounded her made it impossible to untie the complex knots in the rope. Shaking Ali curled herself into a ball the best she could the room or whatever it was was freezing as well as damp so she pulled her sweater tighter around her and tried to figure this odd situation out in her head. Thinking back to the past nights events Ali could have sworn she had jumped off of the bluff, in fact she could clearly remember taking the plunge, but that didn't make any sense if she had jumped then how did she end up tied to a bed with some mad man. As hard as she tried Ali just couldn't wrap her mind around what was going on, even if she hadn't actually made it off the cliff the person who took her had to know of her intentions, and who in the hell would kidnap a suicidal person, it didn't make any sense none of this did. For several minutes Ali debated calling out for help but the rational part of her figured that if this crazy guy could take her to a place filled with darkness then most likely nobody would be there to answer her calls for help, and even if someone did hear her would they help?, she lived in the murder capitol of the world after all cries for help went unnoticed a lot of times. When Ali was young her mother would always sing to her whenever she was scared or hurt or lonely, Ali couldn't think of a time where she was ever more frightened then this so curled up in a ball and tied to a bedpost Ali began to sing softly at first then slightly louder, "It seems no one can help me now, I'm in too deep there's no way out, this time I have really let myself astray ," as she sang Ali began to weep, "Lord please help me." She whispered.

**So I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, I promise that in the next Ali and Dwayne will meet again. Please review they make my day when you do, good bad or any suggestions would be welcome. As always I love you all. Xoxoxo Vana**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys its me again, i hope you enjoy this segment just as much as i enjoyed writing it, it was my first kill. lol, anyways I don't own the lost boys and blah blah, but i do own Ali and all other original characters and blah blah. I think I covered everything. Enjoy loves! **

Dwayne awoke with a smile of anticipation that night as he thought of his bound captive, and though he knew he should hunt before he ventured down into the caverns to see her the temptation was nearly too much to bear… well almost. Dwayne had been alive long enough to know that if he wanted his prisoner alive by the end of the night he must feed, that or have the nagging temptation to drain her constantly in the back of his mind. So he mounted his motorcycle with the others and sped off into the night thinking of blood, murder and the girl he had bound to a bed. Parking his bike at the boardwalk Dwayne turned to the others and mumbled gruffly, " hey I'm gonna hunt then head back kay, I'll see you before dawn in the cave." Paul laughed, "O yea Dwayneie you need to get back to your little plaything huh." Dwayne rolled his eyes at the comment but figuring he had better things to do he decided to let that one slide as he began his search for a suitable meal, he found one almost instantly.

Roger Morre was only forty-three but the years of alcohol abuse made him appear much older, he had just been kicked out of Moe's tavern by the bartender Lou. "Hey Lou, come on just one more," Roger pleaded. "Nope. Sorry Rog but the way your acting in there is scaring away the customers. Why don't you go home and sleep it off, come back tomorrow, kay." Lou responded. Roger didn't respond he just flipped him the bird and made his way to the ally that ran alongside the bar, that's where he met up with Dwayne. Thinking that he was going to try to rob him Roger reached into his coat pocket and pulled out his father's old Swiss army knife, Dwayne chuckled at that, "poor pathetic human thinks that that little knife is going to save him from me," he thought. Following the old drunk slowly at first then faster and faster until he was directly behind him, "going somewhere pops?" Dwayne sneered. "I don't believe that's any of your business sonny. Now unless you want trouble I suggest you back the hell off." Roger slurred. Dwayne smiled at this before grabbing Roger by the shoulders spinning him around to look him in the eyes and slamming him into the nearest wall, "you see pops the funny thing is I am looking for some trouble," Dwayne laughed. Roger was scared now sure he wasn't old but he was no spring chicken either he'd have a hell of a time fighting this kid off but whether it was the alcohol or the adrenaline talking he pulled out his knife and said, "look son I don't want no trouble now how abouts you let this old man alone so he can sleep off his buzz or I'm gonna hafta kick your ass for trying to mess with me asshole!" Dwayne laughed for a second before looking away, when he looked back at Roger his eyes had changed from deep brown to brilliant gold, his nose had scrunched up and his incisors had grown into two long fangs still laughing Dwayne said, "really now." Roger drew in a deep breath and prepared himself to scream but was cut short by his larynx being torn open by a ravaging vampire.

Clutching the body in his clawed feet Dwayne flew up high into the cloudy night sky to dispose of the body over the ocean, landing back in the ally Dwayne set off toward his bike. Zooming down the dirt road toward the cave Dwayne thought of the young girl he had captive with anticipation, it had been a long time since he had had some amusement in his life too long he thought but that would all change tonight. The excitement in him grew as he made his way into the cave, he thought about making her scream and cry and plead as he had his fun with her, knowing only he would decide when the 'fun' would be over. She was just beginning to stir when he arrived in the cavern, wanting to see what she would do when she awoke he flew up into a ledge about twenty feet into the air. She sat up on the bed rubbing her eyes, when she removed her hands the look on her face was more of bewilderment rather than fear at first at least, fear came up when she realized that she couldn't get off of the bed and that she was alone trapped in the dark. He smiled when she began struggling, "you're not going anywhere my pet," he thought to himself. It wasn't long before she gave up the struggle however; Dwayne was very accomplished at tying complex knots that most would struggle with in perfect light so her being in total darkness made the task of undoing her bindings nearly impossible. He watched as she pulled the thin sweater she wore around her tighter which was understandable considering the caves temperature was normally around sixty-three degrees she had to be cold. She was quiet then for awhile and Dwayne was just about ready to leave his perch and let his prisoner know of his presence that was until she starting singing, singing for Christ's sakes, there had to be something off with this girl he thought. However he thought her choice of song couldn't be more appropriate, he listened as she sang out, "It seems no one can help me now, I'm in too deep there's no way out, this time I have really let myself astray," as she sang she began to cry. He flew down silently as she sang landing about a foot away from her he waited for the perfect opportunity to scare her, that opportunity came just seconds later as he heard her whisper, "Lord please help me." Leaning into her he growled, "no one can help you now little one," and he laughed a deep laugh as she began to scream.

**Hoped you loved it, reviews are always welcome and enjoyed. Btw the song in this chapter is Runaway Train by Soul Asylum a totally awsome band. Love ya all, I'll update as soon as i can. **

**Vana**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

**Hey guys its Vana again sorry for the rediculous amount of time it has taken me to update I got married and now have a beautiful 5 1/2 month old boy, so free time is limited. So I can't make promises on how often I can update all I can do is promise that I will finish this story. Special thanks to Kittenz714 for making me start back up :) Ps I don't own Dwayne or any of the other boys but Ali is all mine 3**

He flew down silently as she sang landing about a foot away from her he waited for the perfect opportunity to scare her, that opportunity came just seconds later as he heard her whisper, "Lord please help me." Leaning into her he growled, "no one can help you now little one," and he laughed a deep laugh as she began to scream. Feeling his breath on her face Ali heard him whisper in a taunting manner "Yell all you want doll face, because guess what no one can hear you," he chuckled. So she screamed and screamed and screamed, Ali screamed until she felt she had no more screams inside of her and as she finished she broke into deep choking sobs.

Sniffling in and wiping the tears from her eyes Ali took a deep breath in and softly squeaked out, "wh..wh.. what aaaa.. are, "she paused and tried to calm the shakiness from her voice. Closing her eyes and breathing in Ali tried again, "what are you going to do to me?" holding her breath she waited for his answer, but that answer didn't come. Taking the quiet as the answer to be her worst fear, she took as staggering breath and defeated Ali sighed, "Look dude, I know you're going to rape me. And if you have friends your most likely going to let them have a go at me too, all I ask is for one favor. Please just kill me," silent tears began to stream down Ali's face as she continued, " please don't make me live with what you have done to me, I just can't go through that again," her voice now cracking, " I just can't."

"Is that what you want baby," Dwayne whispered menacingly. "Do you want to feel my nice hard cock pounding in and out of your pussy, using you like my little plaything and then when I finally get bored of your passing you to my friends so they can fuck the shit out of you too? And then after hours…. or days… or weeks….. or maybe even months of using you in every way imaginable, leaving you nothing more than a broken shell of what you once were maybe having some decency and killing you. Tsk tsk tsk… is that what you really want." Ali felt a shiver up her spine as goose bumps covered her arms, her throat too closed up with fear to form a response, turning her face away from him trying to stabilize her breathing and forcing the bile that had risen in her throat back down.

Grabbing her face and turning it to him Dwayne growled, "I believe I asking you a question. Don't you know it's rude not to look at someone who is talking to you?"

Pulling away, "don't touch me," quietly at first and then louder, "DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH ME!"

"Don't you fucking touch me," Dwayne mocked, "But baby I thought that was exactly what you wanted." Laughing he pushed Ali down onto the bed holding her down by her throat and straddled her, leaning down until they were almost nose to nose, "I thought you wanted me to touch you to rape you considering it was you who brought it up."

Ali struggled against him spitting out, "NO!"

"No…. no what?" chuckled Dwayne.

"Just no….. please…. No don't do this." Ali was begging at this point all anger aside fear was the only feeling left inside of her. "please, please I beg you no please." All the while thrashing and kicking and hitting at him the best she could.

"Awww yeah, baby I love it rough," Dwayne laughed out, pinning her arms above her head.

"Let me go! God damn it! I said let me the fuck go! "Struggling against his hold on her, until finally defeated she stopped flailing. Looking him in the eyes she growled, "Go to hell you fucking monster!"

Tossing his head back Dwayne began to laugh and deep and dark laughter that sent chills up Ali's spine. "I'm a fucking monster," he mocked, "is that so?" Releasing her he walked across the room grabbing an unlit torch. All the while Ali had sat up and pulled herself into a ball her knees or knee rather touching her chest.

Still laughing Dwayne struck a match and lit the torch, menacingly walking back over to the trembling girl, he mounted the bed and squatted a mere foot away from her, looking into her eyes he growled, " you want a monster doll face, I'll give you a fucking monster." As he finished his sentence Dwayne's face began to change, his nose scrunching up, his eyes yellowing in color as two sharp fangs dissented into his grin. "Happy now?" he whispered as she sucked in a deep breath her eyes growing wide. He watched as fear turned into confusion turned to understanding and then to fear once more.

Pulling back from him as far as she could and covering her eyes with her hands Ali gasped out, "what are you?!"

Smirking, "now baby you know what I am," pulling her hands away from her eyes and laughing, "I'm the 'monster' you asked for." He watched as the shaking girl in front of him finally completely understood what was going on and as she sucked in a deep breath to scream Dwayne pressed his hand over her mouth and nose pressing down. "now I'm just about sick and tired of hearing you scream girl, it's getting annoying now while you sleep you better find a way to keep me interested in you or I promise ill make you sorry, understand. " he growled. He felt her struggle against him at first her eyes all big and glassy but soon the oxygen deprivation took over and she went limp in his arms. He held his hand over her mouth for another minute or so making as to make sure she was completely out, yet also making sure he wouldn't kill his new favorite plaything.

**Sorry for all the cussing and mildly graphic talk... but how do you like it ... love it? hate it? let me know either way so I know if I'm going in the right direction. **

**Much love to all of you - Vana**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**Here it is the next installment of the Ali, Dwayne saga. Thanks for all the reviews I love reading them, and thanks on the congrats on the munchkin he's my life. As always none of the boys are mine but Ali is. Happy Reading**

Standing in the shadows David watched as Dwayne taunted and then transformed in front of the girl, and as Dwayne laid the now passed out girl back onto the bed he started to slowly clap. (clap…..clap…clap…) "Pretty good show there Dwayne what comes next juggling."

Dwayne turned around with a start and said with a glare, "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough Dwayne. Long enough to know she now knows our secret and as far as I can see she has neither been bitten or drained," David said as he walked over to the side of the bed and swiped a strand of hair from Ali's face, "you picked yourself a pretty one I'll give you that." Sitting on the side of the bed he continues, "so tell me now what do you plan on doing with your lovely captive and don't give me any of the 'it's none of your fucking business'" mocking Dwayne's voice.

Dwayne stared at him for a moment with a stony look on his face before taking a deep sigh he said, "Honestly I don't know. But David there's something about this girl that stares something inside of me for whatever reason she makes me angry and captivated at the same time."

Studding his brother's face for a few minutes he thinks over Dwayne's words, then with a smirk he starts, "Alright I'll let you have your fun for now. Maybe it will help you lighten up a bit and as long as you keep her restrained then for now it's cool." David gets up and starts for the door before he turns with yellow eyes and he growls, "But you remember, you fucking remember what happened the last time we let another in and how that turned out. And know this now if you cause another situation like that I'll rip your fucking throat out myself, brotherhood be damned." He starts for the exit again before stopping once more with his back turned, "you should give her a blanket or something dude its freezing down here," and as an afterthought he mentions, "you might also want to feed her or she's not gonna last long." David then exits the cavern off to meet the others at the boardwalk to continue his fun.

Dwayne stands by the bed looking at the girl for a few moments letting what David had said sink in. And as he left her sleeping, conflicted he thought to himself about what he had told David about how she made him feel. No one had made Dwayne feel anything at least not since Cree so many years ago. He took one final look at her before he exited the cave to get some supplies for both keeping her alive and for some possible fun to have with her.

The first thing Ali noticed was the twinkling light of a fire that had been set up near the bed and as her eyes adjusted to the first light she had seen in nearly 30 hours she noticed the man hanging upside down sleeping.

"Holy shit," she gasped out her mind racing. She thought that this had all been a bad dream the cave the crazy man the violent yellow eyes that had glared at her causing her blood to freeze. Gathering her thoughts she quickly began trying to untie the knots that had her bound to the bed, because as just a man he was dangerous enough but as a… as a well she didn't even want to think of the power he would have… the destruction he could do to her. She worked on the knots for about a minute before she stopped suddenly feeling his eyes bearing down on her. She slowly lifted her head her eyes growing wide with terror at the creature staring down at her. He looked like a rabid animal his eyes wide and yellow focused on her, his feet curved up into claws, and the worst part the crazed grin that contained the two sharp incisors. Slinking back against the headboard she squeaked out, "what are you?"

Letting go of the plank above him Dwayne flew down landing next to her on the bed flinging his arm up above her shoulder like they were dating, " I think you know exactly what I am doll face." He said with a grin.

Cowering under his grasp she stammered, "I know what I think you are but you can't be… you can't be… they don't exist."

Dwayne threw his head back and let out a deep laugh, "really and what is the They that don't exist."

"A vampire," she whispers her eyes wide.

Laughing Dwayne turns to her his bright yellow eyes focused on her, "ding ding ding we have a winner."

"oh God," Ali squeaked out from chattering teeth, her head spinning trying to wrap her mind around everything that was going on around her. She didn't even notice the man changing next to her, his yellow eyes deepening into a warm chocolate brown, his smile becoming slightly less menacing, she did however notice when he lifted his arm from her shoulders and rose from the bed and walking to a bag on the other side of the room, and beginning to rummage through it.

Swallowing deeply with a racing heart, "What are you going to do to me, please, I need to know… please." Ali cried out.

Dwayne continued to root threw his bag ignoring her for now letting her mind play games with her, until he found what he was looking for turning to her and sauntering over to the visibly shaking girl.

Curling herself up into a defensive position her body vibrating she watched him refusing to tear her eyes away from her captor, because whatever it was that he had planned for her she was going to face him.

Dwayne walked towards the bed his dark eyes focused on her watching her every move, he could hear the blood pumping fast within her heart but even though she was clearly terrified she didn't look away. Smirking at her he tosses down a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and a bottle of water and relishes as confusion fills her face.

Staring at her captor like he has two heads she asks, "What's this?"

Rolling his eyes, "what the fuck does it look like? It's a sandwich eat it."

Looking down at the food her stomach growls but she doesn't touch it, instead she questions further, "I don't understand. Why are you giving me this? What do you want from me? Why don't you just kill me now?" Ali's voice goes up an octave or two with each question.

"I'm getting pretty fed up with all the 'what are you going to do to me, please just kill me and the o wait no please don't hurt me' comments from you." He growls out, "you'll find out in due time just what I have planned for you. But until then you just do as your fucking told." Leaning in and grabbing her shoulders and shaking her slightly, "Do you understand? Get it thru you fucking head, your mine now. You know what I want you to know."

Eyes wide and wet with tears that don't fall Ali gasps out, "Yes."

"Yes what," he says thru clenched teeth.

Sniffling in, "I under…" she swallows deeply once more, "I understand."

He pats her cheek lightly, "That's a good girl, now eat." He rises from the bed and walks across the room toward the exit stopping before he leaves and turning to her, "I'll be back in a bit, I need to feed. And don't let me catch you trying to escape or I promise you'll be sorry."

"I won't," she says quietly, "I promise. O and thank you for the food."

He looks at her once more, staring deeply into her light eyes with his dark ones before he turns and slowly walks to his bike.

**Okay folk that's the end of chapter eight. So tell me what do you think love it? Hate it? Want to see something happen? Anything.? Let me know… pm me if you have any suggestions for what happens next. Much love to you all – Vana **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

**Hey guys its Vana again, just to let you know this chapter may be triggering so if that bothers you I am very sorry. Also as always I don't own the boys just Ali. And a special thanks to Kittenz714 for the pm helping me to decide where to go next. :) Much love to you all - Vana**

Ali sat on the bed for a few minutes before she finally picked up the sandwich and began eating. She knew that if she was going to act out on her escape she was going to need as much energy as possible.

Dwayne stood in the doorway just out of sight until she started eating the food he had given her thinking to himself that maybe she actually was going to listen to him, he wasn't betting on it but he figured he would find out soon enough. But until then if he wasn't going to drain her he needed to feed or he might just kill her accidently. He left the cave then setting out on his bike to find his next meal. He found that in a young couple sneaking out to be alone on the bluff.

Mason had been in love with Shelby ever since he first saw her in Algebra class two months ago; to him she was perfect light brown hair that fell to her waist, chocolate brown eyes, a killer smile and the best tits he had ever seen. Today he had finally convinced her to go out with him, they had gone to the movies and saw the new horror flick The Blair Witch project and he had absolutely loved the way she curled up into him at the scary parts, the way she would hide her face in his chest then kiss his neck was almost too much to handle. He had brought her up to the bluff after the movie hoping to get lucky with his sixteen year old bombshell.

Dwayne watched the young couple walking the same path that he had picked up Ali on, only two days before. The chick kept freaking out at every small noise she heard yelping that the witch was coming to get them. Dwayne suppressed a chuckle when she jumped about a foot at a falling leaf. He watched as the boy laid out a blanket, and the couple sat down on it sucking face the whole time and as they began to undress each other he swooped in pulling the boy off of his girl and ripping out his throat right in front of her spraying her with blood in the process. She screamed a loud ear piercing scream and took off running back to the trail barefoot in only her bra and jeans. He drank from the boy but not enough to kill him and left him drowning in his own blood as he flew after the girl. She hadn't made it far before he cornered her at a large oak tree. Backing her into the tree he watched as her breasts spilling out from the top of her bra heaved up and down from her deep breathing. He grabbing her by the throat and flew up into the air bringing her back to the scene of her dying boyfriend. He made her watch as her first love took struggled to breathe through a torn esophagus until he finally succumbed and died on the ground. Laughing as the girl cry out his name, he finally turned her around, roughly pulling her head back by her long hair exposing her long lean neck. And with one final scream he dipped his fangs into her and had her drained within a minute.

Ali finished her food and polished off the water quickly and set to working on the knots, with the light of the fire it made the previous impossible task a little bit easier. No too easy though in fact it took Ali about forty minutes before she had loosed the bindings enough for her to wiggle her ankle out. They were still a little too tight though and all her wiggling had caused a deep rope burn which causes her to limp.

Ali limped over to the fire and picked up to torch that her captor had used the night before, quickly lighting it and hastily moving to the exit. Ali struggled walking in the tunnel that led out of the cavern with the damp rocks and sloping edges. She hadn't made it far before she dropped her torch, falling to the ground and landing in a puddle it extinguished immediately Ali was left in the dark. Ali spun around slowly trying to get her bearings down before she tentivly began to move again about ten steps in she ran into a wall. And before she could back up the wall reached up and grabbed her.

"You little bitch!" he yelled grabbing her by her shoulders and shaking her roughly digging his extended claws into her arms. He released her arms, and instead wrapped his hand around her ponytail, dragging her back into the cavern by it. He whipped her back around to face him as he slammed her into the wall holding her up to his eye by her arms level her legs dangling about a foot off of the ground. "Didn't I tell you not to try to escape? You little bitch, didn't I!" he screamed, shaking her the entire time.

Trembling Ali tried to answer him but it felt to her as if her heart was in her throat.

"Answer me!" he yelled, his face contorted in a deep rage, the drying blood of his previous victims still on his face, all of his taunting humor left behind.

"Yes," Ali squeaked out.

"I told you, you were mine now. I told you I would make you pay if you defied me. I told you, you'd be sorry." He growled out. Pulling her away from the wall and slamming her into it once again, this time allowing her to crumple to the ground her nose starting to bleed.

"I'm sorry," Ali gasped out, "I'm so sorry." Crumpled into a ball Ali covered her head tensing up for the next blow.

"You sorry," Dwayne sneered pulling his foot back to kick her. "I'll make you sorry." Swinging his foot out he stops short of kicking her deciding instead to pull her up by her hair that has now fallen out of her ponytail and was hanging down by her face. Hand gripped behind her left ear he leans in and growls, "I'm going to give you two seconds to explain why you tried to run away before I break every single one of your fucking fingers."

Cowering against him she cries out, "Because I was afraid!" Daring to look into his eyes she continues, "I was afraid of you, what you're going to do with me, what your plans are for me, I was just scared ok." She reaches up to her face pausing as he reaches up to grab her hand, "I'm just trying to wipe my nose ok, I'm not trying to anything else, just wipe my nose… please." She says quietly as the blood drips slowly from her nostril.

He allows her to wipe her nose as he takes in what she has told him. Dwayne takes a calming breath before he begins again, "Alright girl I have decided to give you a second chance but it will be the only one you get, if you ever defy me again I will break every bone in your body and then watch you suffer as you drown in your own blood." He pulls her close to him until they are nose to nose, "got it." He growls.

Ali looked deep into his eyes, "I won't run away again, I promise." She softly said her voice steading a bit.

Dwayne studied her face for a moment before he released his hard grasp on her, patting her cheek gently, "now that's a good girl." Guiding her to the bed and sitting her down he says, "Alright doll face we're going to play a little game here I ask you a question and then you answer, and if I like the answer you give me I'll allow you to ask me anything you want. Ok." He watches as she slowly nods, "Good. Why were you jumping off the bluff two nights ago?"

"I didn't want to live anymore," she stops earning her a dark look from her captor. So she continues on, "I was alone in the world, I had no one to turn too when my life began to cave in on me, I figured nobody would miss me so it didn't matter if I lived or died."

He nods, "alright that's good enough for now. Your turn."

Ali sighs tilting her head to the side considering all the questions she has for him and decides to go for the easiest first. "Who are you? I mean what's your name?"

He lets out a soft chuckle, "really out of all the thing you could have asked me that's the one you come up with." He rolls his eyes before he answers, "its Dwayne. My name is Dwayne. Now my turn, you said you have nobody what do you mean by that?"

"I mean I have no family, no friends, just nobody. My dad left when I was a baby and my mom's been missing for a long time now. So I'm alone. It's just me." Ali's voice cracks a little as she finishes thinking about her mother hurt so much she barely ever did it. "Uh Dwayne," she said softly.

"Yeah," he grunted

"Is it my turn," she asked looking up to him with bright eyes glazed with tears.

"Yeah," he grunted again

"Um did you kill somebody tonight? You're covered in blood."

"Mmmhmmm" he responded nonchalantly, "Now for your question. You look like you're about ready to cry, why's that?"

Ali gives him a sad smile as a tear slips out and falls down her cheek, "It's my mom. It hurts so much to think about her. She was my best friend, I really miss her."

His hand rises to her before he can stop it, and as he softly wipes the tears from her cheek he catches a small smile on her face. Dwayne jumped off the bed, storming off to the other side of the room and rummaging in the bag once more, he pulls out a long chain before he returns to the bed grabbing her leg roughly making the girl let out a small yelp. He attaches a cuff to her ankle and then to the bed. "Can't have you taking off again now can I doll face?" he says angrily before leaving the room.

Ali stares after him in confusion. What had she done wrong to make him so mad at her, it seemed like they we're just talking for the first time without any issues that was until she mentioned her mom. It really upset him for some reason, and now with him mad at her again she could only imagine what he had in store for her next.

Dwayne stomped off out of the cavern until he was in the main room of the cave, he took one look at his brothers sitting in the main room before he walked outside and he was staring out into the ocean when he heard someone behind him. "What do you want?" he sighed

"To know why you look as though you've seen a ghost." He heard David say behind him.

"Yeah dude what is it?" He heard Marko chime in

"We're getting kinda worried about you, which is such a drag." Paul added.

"It's her," Dwayne said softly, "when she smiled at me, it was like I was looking at Cree. They have the same smile and I don't know it stirred something inside of me, something I haven't felt in a very long time. I'm not sure I like it but I'm also not sure if I want it to end, I don't know, I just don't know."

The boys didn't say anything they knew Dwayne didn't like talking about his past especially Cree, David first then the others followed until had him flanked on either side. David raised his hand and clasped him on the shoulder, "it will be alright man, I know it will." They all stared out into the water until it was time to go back in to sleep, united as brothers once more.

**So what do you think, love it? Hate it? let me know. Also if there is anything you would like to see pm me so I can maybe make it happen. XO - Vana**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten**

**Hey guys here it is the next installment of the Ali, Dwayne saga. Please R-n-R it encourages me to write more if I think someone is waiting for it. As always I own only Ali and Cree not the Boys**

**Xo-Vana **

He stared into the fire, the sound of beating drums all around him getting louder by the minute waiting to welcome the new life into this world. He heard his wife Cree's soft moans getting louder and louder until with one final scream they ended. His heart filled with joy as he ran into the hut to greet his first born, that was until he saw her, his beautiful wife sobbing into the lifeless body of his newborn son.

Later he was standing in a field of wildflowers as the people of his tribe buried the lost infant. He held onto Cree as the chief asked the mother earth to care for the little one. Tears streamed freely down his face as the chief spoke, " O father our sky hear us and make us strong. O mother our earth hear us and give us support. O spirit of the east, send us your wisdom. O spirit of the south, may we trend on your path of life. O spirit of the west, may we always be ready for the long journey. And O spirit of the north, purify us with your clensing winds." The drums once more beat loudly as a strong wind blew flowers all around them, the earth welcoming his baby home.

After that he would often find Cree wondering throughout the fields late at night calling out to the child begging it to come back to her. He felt helpless, as the grief morphed his love from a bright ray of light to the now hollow shell that lived in the darkness.

Dwayne shifted uncomfortably in his sleep as the nightmares of his past continued to haunt him.

It took months but eventually his Cree began to come back to him. He would catch a smile on her face, a cuddle into him late at night and then finally she welcomed him back into her bed once more. It wasn't long until once again she became pregnant and the joy that she showed led him to believe that he had her back forever.

In late August he ventured out with the other men of the tribe to track and hunt down buffalo. They were arriving back to the settlement elated from a good days hunt when he heard the shrieking from inside his hut. He ran into it as fast as his legs could carry him only to find his love standing in the middle of the room with blood dripping down from in between her legs. Before he could get near her Cree had scooped up a knife and with one crazed look into her husband's eyes she drove it into her stomach twisting and turning it upwards. He was over to her within a breath but he was too late. He let out a long scream filled with pure agony as his wife, his beautiful Cree died in his arms.

Dwayne awoke as he fell to the ground from his perch hitting the ground hard, he felt both of his shoulders pop from their sockets, but at that moment in time he was numb to the pain, his arms were nothing in comparison to that in his chest and sitting on the ground as his brothers slept above him he wept. Before long he began to hear the others stirring above him, he quickly dried his eyes and was out of the cave before any had a chance to follow him.

**So I know it's really short but I'm kinda stumped on where to go next, but I thought Dwayne's back story would you help understand why he's being such an ass. PS if you R-n-R I will love you forever. **


End file.
